


To Learn (How To Speak Together)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: The first time he truly gives advice to the King is not a memorable one. He was not involved in The Great Matter directly or to a great degree but has instead focused himself on other matters, as well as the support of the small but growing community of Reformers in London. No, Thomas does not remember the first time he gave advice to the King directly but he will always recall the first time Henry spoke to him. [Thomas Cromwell, Henry VIII and the giving of advice]





	To Learn (How To Speak Together)

Thomas Cromwell can feel the pain building behind his eyes. It has been a long day, he is exhausted, the hall is far too full of people and noise and he desperately wishes for his bed but it seems one clerk after another needs must engage him in conversation about the lord only knows what. And then of course, just as he is about to escape to blessed quiet the Cardinal motions for him to come to him. 

“Master Cromwell, I have need of your expertise” Wolsey says when he arrives. “I know you know of these Florentine bankers who support the delegation and I would that you would tell me how best to advise the King as to the current state of their affairs” 

Thomas ends up spending a long night discussing and carefully writing out all he knows of the affairs of Florence and its bankers, which is greater than he might have expected. He himself does not present the findings to to the King (that is to be expected) but it pleases him that Wolsey values his expertise enough that the Cardinal would use it to advise the King. It can only augur well for his future career - especially as Wolsey tells him that the King was pleased with the work. 

-

The first time he truly gives advice to the King is not a memorable one. He was not involved in The Great Matter directly or to a great degree but has instead focused himself on other matters, as well as the support of the small but growing community of Reformers in London. No, Thomas does not remember the first time he gave advice to the King directly but he will always recall the first time Henry spoke to him. 

”Do you know, Tom my heart” Henry had said once, when Thomas had been lying in his arms one morning. “I think I fell in love with you firstly that day when we stopped to bathe in the river - I noticed you, though I did not know your name but I felt as though my world had suddenly righted itself.” 

Thomas thinks he might have fallen in love, though he knew it not at the time, when Henry had paused and asked the opinion of a lowly secretary and had asked it directly - it had been a question of legislation and Thomas thinks he must have acquitted himself well but truly, much of what he remembers is being dazzled by Henry’s regard - truly he was so much like the sun. He had learned then, that Henry would listen to advice, regardless of the station of the adviser but then, he had promoted Wolsey to the highest office in the land. 

-

“You must understand Tom, that his majesty is a good man and a fair one - but it is important that he not be undermined, that he does not think that you seek to be greater than he is and most importantly that you do not seek to rule him.” is what the Cardinal tells him, the day that Wolsey resigns his office. 

“I think in that, my boy, you are far more adept than I” Wolsey says with a fond tone in his voice. “But be sure to understand - his majesty values frank advice and he will listen - it is a merely a matter of how to phrase it” 

-

Your majesty is making a fool of yourself. Your majesty you are shaming yourself with this cruelty. Henry, Henry, my friend how can you do this - how can you be so cruel to your Queen, your Queen who you call your love. Henry, by God, why do you do this - why is it that we must endure what you will do and yet we must remain devoted. Why, Henry, do you wish to possess that which you do not seem to value. 

This is what Thomas Cromwell thinks, for much of 1535 and 1536. He does not say it, of course he does not - because it would do no good and Henry, when he does ask him for advice, would not wish to hear what Thomas wishes to say, however much the King had always asked him for candour. However much his love had said that he and Anne could always be truthful with him. 

No, it is not the time for candour. Instead, instead Thomas is truthful, but he shapes the words far differently. That moment in January, when he had been blunter than he had meant to be, that was the only moment he had truly been afraid of Henry even a little. But even at that moment, even though, he had never been terrified. Never feared a blow. 

-

Thomas looks at Henry and can see that something has made him furious, though he knows not what from across the room and quickly cuts the conversation he is having short so he might intervene before the King explodes in fury. It turns out, of course, that the Ambassador is being even more foolish than usual - the man had drunk more than usual and is loudly extolling something that is clearly making Henry’s temper rise. It is then that Thomas breaks in, saying something about how His Majesty would take the matter under consideration of course and steering the ambassador away from the King. 

It is after that, that Henry ushers him into an ante chamber to speak to him. 

“I would that you would remember Master Cromwell that you are my subject, my love and my adviser - not one who would seek to rule me or presume himself greater? You know I only act for your good?”

There is an edge of danger in Henry’s voice that Thomas realised immediately - he had only thought to avert the disaster that was brewing with the ambassadors without thinking of how Henry would feel to be undermined by his minister. For a moment, Thomas thinks, I had forgotten how I should advise and so he smiles softly, lowering his eyes and laying his hands against Henry’s.

“Of course my love - I would never doubt it - I should not have spoken so.”

Henry smiles then, kisses him softly and embraces him.

“All is forgiven, always my raven. I know you and Anne only speak from care for the kingdom and for myself. And besides, I think you have spent far too much care on governance as of late and not enough time in our bed and in our arms.”


End file.
